Hagamos un trato
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: -"Hagamos un trato: Mi abrigo a cambio de un beso."- AU Una bonita historia sobre Jace y Clary. Los invito a leer. :D
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! **

**Esta es mi primera historia de "CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS". En verdad espero que les guste. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Es un Universo Alterno, así que todos son mundanos. También debo aclarar que Clary y Jace viven juntos. Esta historia se trata de ellos.**

**Ya sé que aún falta mucho para que empiecen las festividades navideñas, pero debo decir que, como se me vino de repente esta idea y no quería esperar hasta entonces, la publiqué desde ahora. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque daría lo que fuera por ser dueña de Iglesia) son propiedad de la ingeniosa y maravillosa Cassandra Clare. Aunque la trama es mía.**

.oOo.

Era la noche antes de Navidad. Clary y Jace habían acordado salir a cenar solos ya que ese año no habría cena familiar. Pero el clima no estaba de su parte, ya que desde hacía días había comenzado a nevar y en los noticieros habían recomendado a toda la población de Nueva York que no salieran de sus casas; así que la pareja estaba acurrucada en el sofá de la sala de su departamento, dedicándose a ver uno de los tantos especiales de Navidad que pasaban por la televisión.

…

Un sonido la despertó. Notó que se habían quedado tan cómodos viendo el especial navideño en el sofá que no se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían dormido.

El sonido se escuchó una segunda vez: era el timbre. Clary miró en su reloj: eran las dos de la mañana. Pero, ¿quién podría tocar a esa hora? Se quitó el brazo de Jace que descansaba sobre sus hombros, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió no vio a nadie detrás de esta así que salió de la casa mirando de un lado a otro.

– ¿Quién era?–. El sonido la sobresaltó y giró la cabeza un poco para mirar a Jace, que estaba poniéndose un abrigo. Hacía frío y la muchacha apenas se había dado cuenta de que no traía ningún tipo de chamarra o suéter, sólo eran sus brazos cubiertos por una ligera camiseta contra el aire helado.

–No lo sé, se fueron– dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué es eso?– el chico señaló una caja que estaba en el suelo, justo frente a ellos. Clary la levantó.

–Supongo que sólo vinieron a dejar este paquete.

– ¡Abrámoslo!– dijo Jace entusiasmado.

–No. – Sentenció la pelirroja –No sabemos quién lo envió, no tiene remitente.

–Pero por algo lo dejaron aquí ¿no lo crees? –. El muchacho quiso quitarle el paquete de las manos a su novia pero ella no lo dejó.

–Supongo que podríamos abrirlo. – Dijo pensativa y él sonrió –Pero si es una bomba y nos mata te mataré. –Lo amenazó con un dedo. –Vamos, abrámoslo adentro, aquí hace mucho frío. –Terminó y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Jace– dijo –dame las llaves, la puerta está cerrada. – Extendió su mano, esperando.

–No las tengo, las dejé adentro.

– ¿Qué?– dijo la muchacha aparentemente tranquila. – ¡¿Qué clase de persona no lleva sus llaves cuando sale de casa?!– ahora gritaba.

–Primero: –comenzó el rubio –yo no quería salir de casa, sólo iba a ver a quién le habías abierto la puerta a estas horas. Y segundo: tú tampoco traes las tuyas- se defendió.

– ¡Pero yo tampoco pensaba salir, sólo venía a abrir la puerta!

–Entonces es un empate. – Declaró él cruzándose de brazos.

–Bien. Nos quedamos afuera. –Dijo ya un poco más tranquila y resignada –Préstame tu abrigo, hace mucho frío.

–Te lo presto, – comenzó a decir el chico con una sonrisa– si me das mi regalo de navidad.

– ¡Pero la navidad es mañana!

–Te equivocas. – Dijo negando con la cabeza –Técnicamente ya es navidad.

–Oh ¡Vamos, Jace!– dijo ella pasándose la mano que no llevaba el paquete por un brazo, tratando de frotárselo – ¡Tengo frío!

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

–Mi regalo o no hay abrigo– sentenció.

–No puedo dártelo ahora, tengo planeado dártelo específicamente de día.

Jace se preguntó qué le regalaría su novia ese año.

Estaba consiente de que iba a terminar cediendo al ver a Clary sufriendo a consecuencia del aire helado. Sabía que él mismo moriría por ella dado el caso, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera divertirse por unos cuantos minutos en esta ocasión. Quería llegar a un trato justo.

–Jace, en verdad necesito el abrigo.

–Está bien. Hagamos un trato: mi abrigo a cambio de un beso- propuso el rubio con una sonrisa. Pero ella en verdad no estaba de humor para eso, tenía demasiado frío.

–N-no– logró decir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¿No? – Preguntó incrédulo– ¿Clarissa Fray no quiere besarme? Dime, ¿qué chica no desea besar a Jace Wayland?

–U-una q-que ti-tiene los l-labios congelados. – Él asintió pensativo.

–N-no seas c-cruel. ¿Es q-que q-quieres que t-tu no-novia se m-muera de f-frío? – le espetó la pelirroja.

–No, no quiero que mi hermosa novia se muera congelada. Me quedaría sin una. –Dijo él– Pero al parecer ella si quiere, ya que no acepta mis propuestas. – La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Está bien, te propongo otro trato– dijo al mirar la expresión de la chica– Mi abrigo suave y caliente, por esa pequeño paquete cuadrado y frío que tienes en tus lindas manos.

Hasta ese momento la muchacha se había olvidado por completo de que aún tenía la caja, pero estaba decidida a no dársela a su novio y no sabía por qué.

–N-no– dijo con firmeza y apretó el paquete contra su pecho.

– ¡Vamos Clarissa! ¡Me estoy quedando sin opciones!

.oOo.

**Ok, este fue el primer capítulo. En verdad espero que les haya gustado y que dejen _reviews. _Y si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja, por favor háganmelo saber. :D**

**PD: Gracias a_ Sinsajo en Llamas_ por las ideas.**

**_KatAnnJaBe_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hola otra vez. **

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

.oOo.

La pelirroja ya no podía soportarlo más. Sabía que si continuaba expuesta al aire helado se iba a enfermar y, como al parecer su novio no iba a ceder, tomó una decisión:

– ¿Y s-si ahora y-yo t-te pr-propongo un tr-trato?– preguntó temblando aún más por el frío. El muchacho asintió.

–Te escucho– dijo levantando las cejas.

–¿Q-qué t-te parece s-si m-me das el abrigo-go y a-ambos a-abrimos el pa-paquete?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Pero Jace no era tonto, ese "trato" no le convenía para nada.

–No– dijo negando con la cabeza enérgicamente. –Ambos abrimos el paquete, eso lo acepto pero…

–¿P-pero…?– lo interrumpió Clary.

–Lo que sucede es que no soy estúpido cariño, sé que tratas de llevarte la mejor parte.

La chica rodó los ojos, él había descubierto lo que se proponía: quería el abrigo para ella sola, pero no estaba dispuesta a entregarle el paquete a su rubio novio. Podría contener cualquier cosa y… no era que no confiara en Jace, solo que… simplemente no quería entregárselo.

– ¿Sabes? Aquí dentro hay suficiente espacio para ambos. – dijo el chico abriendo su abrigo–Ven, una vez que estés calientita y se descongelen tus lindos labios puedes robarme los besos que quieras– terminó y le dedicó a su novia pelirroja una pícara sonrisa. Así que la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que acceder; en parte porque la sonrisa del rubio resultaba encantadora y también porque… bueno, porque tenía frío ¿no es cierto?

–B-bien, p-pero yo a-abro el pa-paquete– el chico seguía sonriendo mientras asentía. Clary caminó hacia él y con la mano libre lo abrazó por la cintura mientras Jace la envolvía primero con el abrigo, y después con sus brazos.

Se quedaron un rato así, sin decir ni una palabra, disfrutando del momento. La muchacha estaba de lo más cómoda, rodeada por los brazos de su novio hasta que él decidió arruinar su momento de gloria.

–Puedes besarme cuando quieras. Aún estoy esperando.

–Idiota– murmuró la chica y le dio un pequeño golpe con la mano con la que lo abrazaba. Jace podía ser… un tonto, romántico y gracioso a veces y esas eran unas de las tantas cosas que ella amaba de él.

–En serio Clary, necesito saber si tus labios se descongelaron ya, porque presiento que si no utilizo los míos ahora… ¡van a quedar hechos paleta! – La pelirroja soltó una carcajada al escuchar la última palabra que el muchacho había decidido utilizar.

–No voy a besarte Jace, no después de que casi dejaras que muriera de frío.

El chico bufó.

–Si no me besas ahora Clarissa, mis seductores labios se van a congelar y… ¡no podré besarte nunca más!– amenazó el rubio –Y eso sería una lástima, porque beso bastante bien. –terminó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Clary suspiró.

– ¿Si abrimos el paquete ahora dejarás de insistir con eso?

–Está bien– contestó él automáticamente.

La muchacha comenzó a despegar la cinta que envolvía la caja con un poco de impaciencia y mucha curiosidad; estaba ansiosa por descubrir lo que contenía. Jace seguía abrazándola por encima del abrigo, la expresión que ahora tenía su rostro era seria.

Clary por fin pudo abrir el paquete y vio que estaba lleno de papelitos de colores.

– ¿Papelitos? ¿Esto es lo que contiene el "misterioso" paquete? ¿Papel de colores?– preguntó irritada.

– ¿Por qué no ves si hay algo más adentro?– sugirió el rubio.

–Oh… si. – A ella no se le había ocurrido eso, así que metió la mano dentro de la caja y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar dentro.

La encontró. Era, al tacto, una caja pequeña y suave, casi del tamaño de su palma. La sacó para que tanto Jace como ella pudieran contemplarla y saber lo que era. Se quedó sorprendida al verla, demasiado. Después miró a su novio y quedó intrigada al ver su rostro que no dejaba ver ninguna expresión de sorpresa, al contrario, parecía como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo lo que contenía el paquete.

El muchacho la miró a los ojos un momento después, estaba sonriendo.

.oOo.

**Bien, les doy gracias por leer, pero esto aún no termina.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a…**

without fears **y **Jackye Malfoy: **Por seguir la historia con tanto entusiasmo como yo sigo las suyas.**

**Y… **Astrid Wayland: **Gracias. Creo que yo como muchas otras personas estamos esperando que continúes con tu fic. :D**

cazadora100: **Por dejar el primer comentario. Creo que esto responde un poco a tu inquietud: ¿Querías saber lo que contenía el paquete? Ahí lo tienes: papelitos de colores y una cajita, pero… ¿qué contendrá la cajita? ¿Te haces una idea?**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Aquí está el siguiente cap (que está dedicado especialmente a Jackie Malfoy y without fears). Les pido por favor que lean la nota de abajo, es importante. **

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

Volvió a mirar la cajita cuadrada y negra. Parecía… no, no podía serlo. Pero… bueno, Jace y ella tenían varios años juntos, tal vez…

Está bien, a lo que Clary se refería era a que parecía una de esas cajitas que, generalmente, contienen un anillo de compromiso.

Pero ella no estaba preparada aún para que Jace le pidiera que se casara con él, o eso creía. Pero, ¿cómo no se lo esperó? Debió suponerlo, lo conocía muy bien como para notar algún cambio en su actitud que la alertara de que algo le estaba ocultando, pero él no se había mostrado distinto en lo absoluto.

No, ella no estaba lista, o quizás se sentía demasiado sorprendida. Tal vez creía que se lo pediría de otra forma; quizás pensaba que él escondería el anillo en una copa de vino o entre unas piezas de pan en una cena romántica. Pero sabía muy bien como era su novio: completamente distinto a los otros. Él nunca haría lo que los demás chicos hacían normalmente para pedirle matrimonio a su novia. Al rubio se le ocurriría algo mucho más original.

– ¿Q-qué crees que sea?– tartamudeó. "_Un anillo no. No aún_" pensó.

– ¿Por qué no lo abres?– sugirió Jace, pero su sonrisa era distinta, esa expresión que ponía… era simplemente diferente.

–No– ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó el muchacho.

–Me da miedo– dijo ella en voz baja para que él no pudiera escucharla.

Después de un minuto de pensarlo, contuvo el aliento y la abrió.

Soltó el aire en forma de un gran suspiro. La cajita no contenía lo que había pensado.

…

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras sacaba unas hojitas verdes de la pequeña caja.

–Muérdago– contestó él. Aún tenía esa sonrisa que a la chica le parecía distinta, sólo que ahora parecía haber descubierto lo que expresaba: era… como si el chico acabara de descubrir algo. –Mira, tiene una nota.

La pelirroja miró dentro de la cajita abierta, había una hojita da papel doblada. La sacó y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

"_Según la tradición, una chica joven bajo el muérdago, no puede rechazar un beso. Ese beso sólo puede significar un romance profundo. _

_Si una pareja enamorada se besa bajo el muérdago, se interpreta como una promesa de amor eterno"._

Clary lo entendió. Todo eso era un plan que Jace había trazado para conseguir que lo besara.

– ¿Quién la firma?– preguntó el chico.

–No te hagas el tonto, sé que la enviaste tú sólo para besarme.

– ¿Yo? Clary, yo no me complicaría tanto las cosas para besarte ahora. Sé que podría conseguir aunque sea un pequeño beso tuyo más tarde. – A la chica le molestó un poco aquel cometario, pero lo dejó pasar; lo importante ahora era saber quién había enviado ese paquete.

**NOTA: Muuuuuy bien, aquí está lo importante:**

**1.- Creo que este capítulo es más corto que los otros dos, así que me disculpo por adelantado.**

**2.- Lamento no haberles dado lo que quería (la propuesta de matrimonio), en realidad lo siento. La razón de que no haya puesto eso es que, si lo hubiera hecho en este capítulo, la historia sería más corta y… pues, no quiero eso. **

**3.- Por favor no abandonen la historia, aún no se termina. Quiero agregarle muchas más cosas, tengo muchas ideas y, me sentiría muy triste si la dejaran.**

**4.- Estoy pensando seriamente en la propuesta de matrimonio, así que tal vez la incluya en algún capítulo siguiente. Tal vez.**

**5.- Finalmente, gracias a todos por leer.**

**¿Algún r**_**eview**_**?**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_** (Cambié mi nombre, antes era **KatAnnJaBe.** Si tal vez a alguien le interesa saber lo que significa… pues, pueden mandarme un mensaje por inbox)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hooolaaaa otra vez!**

**No pude aguantar por mucho tiempo, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo (especialmente dedicado a Sinsajo en Llamas) :D**

.oOo.

– ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a una historia que me contó mi madre cuando era niño– dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de nostalgia en el rostro.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál era?– preguntó la pelirroja.

– ¿Quieres que te la cuente ahora?

–Pues estaría bien, ya que estamos aquí afuera, sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarnos.

–Entonces, aquí voy: "Era la víspera de Navidad y yo no podía dormir; estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de descubrir a Santa Claus dejando mis regalos bajo el árbol (sabía que dejaría muchos, claro, porque yo había sido muy bueno en todo el año…)"

–Como digas– lo interrumpió Clary.

– ¿Clarissa, vas a continuar interrumpiendo mi maravilloso relato? – preguntó el rubio un poco irritado.

–Lo siento– se disculpó ella, bajando la cabeza.

– ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! "Mi madre se cansó de que no la dejara arroparme así que me dijo:

_-¿Por qué no te duermes ahora Jonathan?_

Y yo le dije:

_-No quiero dormir, no tengo sueño._

Ella suspiró por mi negativa a hacer lo que me pedía.

_-¿Y si te cuento una historia?_

A mí me encantaba que me contara historias antes de dormir, así que le dije:

_-¡Sí!_

Ella me sonrió, sabía cuál iba a ser mi respuesta.

_-Pero esta historia es sólo para niños grandes y obedientes._

_-Yo soy grande y obediente mamá._

_-¿Pero prometes que después de que termine te dormirás?_

Yo quería demostrarle a mamá lo obediente que podía ser.

_-Lo prometo- _le dije, ella volvió a sonreírme y comenzó con la historia:

_-Había una vez… dos jóvenes: un caballero de clase media y una doncella de una familia adinerada. El día de Navidad los dos paseaban por el parque y, por coincidencia, ambos quedaron parados bajo el muérdago. Fue amor a primera vista._

_En el pueblo donde vivían, las personas eran muy fieles a las tradiciones y ellos no querían quebrantar esa costumbre, se presentaron y después se dieron un casto, pero dulce beso. A la joven la reprendieron, por supuesto, ya que él no tenía el mismo nivel social que ella. Pero ninguno de los dos olvidó ese día._

_Unos meses después se volvieron a encontrar. Ese fue el inicio de todo._

_Ambos estaban consientes de que su relación no sería aceptada por la sociedad, así que se veían en secreto. Su amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa._

_Los enamorados pasaron sin complicaciones sus primeros meses de relación, hasta que un día, ella le contó que sus padres la habían comprometido._

_Ninguno de los dos aceptaba la idea de que ella se casara, así que él le propuso que huyeran juntos a un lugar lejano, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. La joven no necesitó pensarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para soportar siquiera la idea de vivir sin él._

_Pasaron varios meses planeando su huída, que resultaría ser el día de navidad, justo una hora antes del amanecer. _

_El día llegó y la muchacha se escapó silenciosa de su casa para que sus padres no la descubrieran. Él la esperaba justo al otro lado de la calle. _

_Ambos sonrieron al verse; sabían que les esperaba un futuro lleno de posibilidades. Ella no dejaba de mirar los ojos del joven mientras caminaba._

_Pero después algo terrible pasó: ella estaba tendida en el suelo, cubierta de sangre a causa del coche que la había arrollado. Él corrió a su encuentro, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Cuando llegó hasta ella lo supo, ya no podía salvarla. La muchacha le pidió que no dejara de mirarla a los ojos, él le obedeció. Ambos querían quedarse grabados en la memoria del otro hasta el final. Se dijeron cuanto se amaban, sabían que era la última vez que lo harían._

_Él no fue a su funeral ya que los padres de ella no sabían de su relación y, desde luego, no se le permitía mezclarse con gente de mayor estatus._

_Lloró por años. Para él la vida había dejado de tener sentido. Pero, un buen día, decidió ya nos sufrir más, a su amada no le hubiera gustado que desperdiciara su vida llorando. Se consiguió un buen empleo, y poco a poco se convirtió en un pequeño empresario. Ahora había subido de categoría en la sociedad. _

_Se preguntó por qué no había hecho todo eso cuando era más joven. Pensó que, de haber sido así, su novia y él no hubieran salido en secreto, sino que él la hubiera cortejado con la aprobación de sus padres y ella no habría tenido que huir. Tal vez después se hubieran casado y tendrían un hijo o dos. Pero eso no había sido así. _

_Él nunca se casó, aún seguía sintiendo ese gran amor por la difunta joven. Un día recordó su primer beso; en ese instante había pensado que había tenido suerte en besar a tan hermosa señorita bajo él muérdago. Ahora sabía que ese había sido su destino._

_Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea que hizo realidad específicamente el día de Navidad: Mandó, de forma anónima, una caja de madera que contenía un pequeño racimo de muérdago a cada casa del pequeño pueblo. A partir de ese año, cada Navidad era especial, ya que todos los años las parejas recibían un beso._

_Él estaba feliz de haber cumplido su propósito: que toda la gente que conocía pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amaba, ya que él no había podido serlo con la suya._

_Dicen que después, al hombre le dio una enfermedad que lo llevó a la muerte. Pero, el no estaba triste, ya que al fin podría reunirse con su más grande amor"._ –

.oOo.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Díganme si soy buena para inventar cuentos, si les gustó el capítulo o no.**

**¡Saludos! Y… ¡dejen reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Hola de nuevo.**

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Sé que van a decirme que es excesivamente corto, pero creo que este en verdad les gustará.**

**Sin más que decir… **

**¡Aquí está el capítulo 5! Que lo disfruten.**

.oOo.

–Fue una linda historia– dijo Clary cuando su novio terminó.

–Sí, aunque a mí no me hubiera gustado que mi novia muriera. – Admitió él y ella le sonrió dulcemente. –Aunque fue un lindo gesto que él enviara un regalo como ese a todas las casas de su pueblo.

– ¿Decías que, el hecho de que nos hayan enviado muérdago, te recordó a esa historia que te contó tu madre de pequeño?- preguntó Clary. Él asintió. –Entonces ¿insinúas que, la persona que envió esta caja es un hombre que de seguro lleva muchos años muerto y, como vio que no quería besarte, decidió mandarte el paquete para que yo no pudiera negarme? ¿Olvidas que eso sólo es un cuento?

El muchacho sonrió.

– ¿Qué no has oído lo que dice la gente? "_Todos los cuentos son ciertos_". –Dijo el rubio. – Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que decía la nota? – preguntó, pero no esperó a que Clary respondiera porque añadió–"…_Una chica joven bajo el muérdago no puede rechazar un beso_".

Jace tomó el muérdago de las manos de su novia para posteriormente sostenerlo justo arriba de ambos.

–Es cierto– coincidió la muchacha –Parece que el destino quiere que te bese. Pero que conste que sólo lo haré porque es estrictamente nece…– no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, porque el muchacho ya había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercaba peligrosamente al suyo para luego darle un tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron él estuvo a punto de hablar, pero ella ya había enredado sus dedos en el cabello rubio del chico y estampaba su rostro contra el de él nuevamente, sólo que ese beso fue mucho más profundo. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó al sentir la corriente eléctrica que se extendía por sus cuerpos al entrar en contacto a través de sus labios. Conocían de memoria ese tipo de electricidad… y les gustaba. Se separaron cuando se les terminó el aire y después se miraron a los ojos.

–Parece que no era sólo yo el que quería un beso– le dijo Jace y ella le dedicó una sonrisa un poco avergonzada, pero radiante.

–Ajá. – dijo la chica en forma de un suspiro.

–Quiero que sepas que esa fue una promesa. –Le susurró el chico a la pelirroja. –Una promesa que dice que voy a estar contigo siempre, sin importar lo que pase. –El rubio alzó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Clary. –_Te amo. Y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces._

Y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.

_FIN_

**Espero que en realidad les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por leerla. Quiero que sepan que cada uno de sus comentarios me alegró el día. **

**También quiero agradecer a la Academia… **

**No, no es cierto. A quien realmente quiero darle las gracias es a…**

**-****Jackye Malfoy**

**-****without fears**

**-Sinsajo en Llamas**

**-****Astrid Wayland**

**-****cazadora100**

**-****Silvis-Neko**

**Me gustaría que, si hago otra historia sobre esta saga, ustedes me siguieran de nuevo.**

**Muchísimos saldos!**

**PD. ¿Les gustaría dejarme algún **_**review**_** de despedida? **


End file.
